Remind Me
by JakeAndJoy
Summary: A song fic I made for Sam and Jake.


**This was just a quick song fic that I thought of doing. I was reading a PS fanfic when this song played on the radio, and instantly thought of Sam and Jake :) It's noted who sings which verse, you can imagine it Jake and Sam instead of Brad and Carrie, whichever you like. Enjoy. **

**The song – Remind me – Brad Paisley & Carrie Underwood. **

I was with Sam out on a ride, reminiscing all those times we've spent together over the years. From young love, to new found love, to where we are now. We've gone far in life and I have to say that I don't regret any of it with her by my side thru out our journey's in life, and knowing there will be many more.

**[Brad] We didn't care if people stared**

**We'd make out in the crowd somewhere**

**Somebody'd tell us to get a room**

**Its hard to believe that was me and you**

**Now we keep saying that we're ok**

**But I don't want to settle for good not great**

**I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again**

I was thinking about all those times I've spent with Jake. When I first figured out I was in love with him, young love, all those kisses and nights together. When we first found out we loved each other, we couldn't get enough of each other. I smiled at the memory of all those time we were walked in on in the barn kissing and being close to each other. How it made my dad angry, then nervous that he would loose his little girl. I looked over at Jake who was beside me at the hospital. I had just given birth to our 1st child, Chyenne Marie Ely. I knew by just the look on Jakes face he was the proudest father on earth, and at the same time wanting to be at our home on Three Ponies Ranch, alone, with me and our new addition to the family. The whole family was waiting outside to meet the new baby, but for now it was us three, alone together in our little world I thought to myself as I leaned up and pulled Jake down for a kiss.

**Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**

**[Carrie] Remind me, remind me**

**[Brad] So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough**

**[Carrie] Remind me, remind me**

I looked down at Sam as we sat together on a cliff at the Secret Valley watching over the heard. Sam was sitting between my legs with her back to my chest. We held many memories here, it's only been us that had been here, or even known about the Phantoms secret valley. This is where we found our new love for each other. I looked at Sam and knew she was thinking of the same thing. It all starts with a kiss...

**[Carrie] Remember the airport dropping me off**

**We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop**

**[Brad] I felt bad cause you missed your flight**

**[Carrie and Brad] But that meant we had one more night**

I just finished saying good by to my family. I was at the airport getting ready to fly out to college to finish my last semester in Colorado. Jake was the only one there and we couldn't let go of each other. I didn't even hear the call for boarding as me and Jake were kissing, and Jake didn't stop either so we were continuing to kiss each other telling each other how much we loved each other just thru a kiss. When we finally broke apart I realized it was just us two sitting in the terminal, and realized I missed my flight. I looked up at Jake, who obviously knew what he did, cause he had that heart stopping side ways grin he always saved for me plastered on his face.

**[Carrie] Do you remember how it used to be**

**We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep**

**[Brad] Remind me, Baby Remind me**

**Baby remind me**

**[Carrie] Oh so on fire, so in love**

**that look in your eyes that I miss so much**

I was standing next to my brothers and the minister waiting for my wife – to – be to step out. We were finally getting married. I was 20, Sam 18. For me, the wait was far to long but I wanted Sam to finish high school before we got married. We would be heading to out honeymoon shortly after dinner tonight. We would be heading to Hawaii for a full 2 weeks. Just us, doing what ever we wanted to do, I couldn't help but smile as I thought of that. When Sam entered the building, what I saw made my heart stop. She was so... beautiful. Beautiful was an understatement. Our eyes were locked together as she walked down the isle, I didn't think I breathed until she was giving to me and our ceremony to finish.

**[Brad] Remind me, Baby remind me**

**I wanna feel that way**

**[Carrie} Yeah I wanna hold you close**

**[Brad and Carrie] Oh if you still love me**

**Don't just assume I know**

It was just Jake and I, laying in bed, together and alone for as long as we wanted on out honeymoon. We held each other close and never wanted to let go. All the love that was made in the bed, was made again, and again, and again. We couldn't get enough.

**[Carrie] Do you remember the way it felt?**

**[Brad] You mean way back when we couldn't control ourselves**

**[Carrie] Remind me**

**[Brad] Yeah remind me**

**[Carrie] All those things that you used to do**

**That made me fall in love with your**

**Remind me. Oh baby remind me**

I was sitting at the dinner table thinking about how blessed I was to have a big and healthy family. I had Sam, the one and only love of my life. My oldest girl Chyenne who's now 17, Dylan who's 15, Joy's 12, Anne's 8, Bryan 5, and our youngest Wyatt. We named Wyatt after Sam's dad, who just passed away. I couldn't believe I looked around the table. They all have darker skin after me, but all of them carry some of Sam and me in them . For generations and generations to come...

**[Brad] Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**

**All those morning I was late for work**

**Remind me**

I looked up at Jake and we didn't have to tell each other, we could just tell each other what we felt from out eyes and actions, but long story short, we love each other, plain and simple. Forever and ever.

**[Brad and Carrie] Oh baby remind me**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review! If you guys are kinda confused by the song, look up Remind me – Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood on youtube, you might get the story a little more :) Even if you get the song, but haven't heard of it, please look it up if you like country music! To me its one of the best country duets this year.**

**JakeandJoy**


End file.
